There isn't enough of this
by UltraVioletGamer
Summary: Mshenko , Mshega , Mshertez or whatever that pairing is called. All pairings you can imagine displayed in full intimate and smutty glory no matter how uncanon it may be. Slash fiction/hardcore yaoi ahead, prepare yourselves. I may or may not begin this story with a huge cock tease.
1. Chapter 1

**This is nothing more than a bit of smutty mangasm. If you're here for something deep and relevant to the Mass Effect canon well bad news. I will go over all the relationships that intrigue me (some of them not available but whatever we'll just pretend Jacod and Vega are secretly batting for the same team).  
**

* * *

John approached his console, buttoning up his well fitted Alliance uniform. He touched the orange screen and connected to Traynor, requesting she remind Kaidan of their arrangements that evening.

Moments later the soldier entered John's compartment, "Shepard, I know what you're going to say-" he began.

"You're holding alcohol, we're about to fight an impossible war and you're approaching me with alcohol?"

Kaidan chuckled, "yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I just thought you could use a bit of loosening up, you know you deserve it commander".

"I appreciate the thought Lieutenant, maybe just a glass a class won't hurt" he caved, migrating into his lounge area.

"That's all I was going to ask anyway, just one glass".

The bottle's contents lessened over the course of a good hour, John and Kaidan were discussing the war and their chances, which prompted John's question, "Do you think we're ready, Kaidan?"

"We're going up against The Reapers, Commander. That's like a million Sovereigns. Granted that guy was pretty big compared to the others."

"At least you're honest" Shepard sighed.

"Hey.." Kaidan put his hand under John's chin and lifted it slightly to meet his eyes, "hey, we have you. They may have a million Sovereigns, but they've got not one Shepard" he continued as he inched closer to the Commander.

"You put a lot in me Kaidan" said Shepard.

"Obviously not enough" Kaidan replied, meeting the Commander's lips and going full force into a deep tongue piercing kiss.

He put his hands round John's back and he lowered him onto his back against the black leather couch and unhooked two buttons.

Shepard quickly turned away and grabbed his now empty glass, and looked upon the empty bottle of alcohol him and Kaidan just depleted. Kaidan resumed to pull back Shepard's collar and suckle on his neck. "Looks like we're out of drinks commander, no more excuses I guess.." he said, unbuttoning his own uniform.

Shepard took a deep breath, "Kaidan, we're going to be pointing a gun straight at the Illusive man's temple in a few hours and you- Kaidan, you're wearing cologne..." he noted.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why are you wearing cologne?"

"I guess I came here for more than a glass" he said, smirking to the a bit.

Shepard laughed and Kaidan continued down his commander's neck. Kaidan's scent, this clean yet arousing musk, drove John crazy. His body relaxed and heated up as if he had a fever, but it wasn't painful, it wasn't unpleasant, Shepard really wanted Kaidan to explore him.

"Kaidan, you smell so.." John could barely finish his sentence, "I bought this from an Asari at the citadel. It has a stimulant in it that arouses the body and simulates high stamina levels."

Kaidan continued to tug Shepard's uniform off of him, now just his bare chest and the final unzipped layer hanging open whilst Kaidan had not even a layer less.

"So you're drugging me, Lieutenant?"

"Shepard, you and I leap out of Cortez' shuttle into hell every day. You've always got our backs, you're always giving the orders and keeping us safe.."

"Your point?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"I want you longing for me, Shepard. I want to take some of that stress, that leadership you must use, away from you for just one night. I want to give the orders, and watch out for you for a change" he said. Embracing the Commander pushing his head onto his neck, were the arousing scent perspires the strongest.

John didn't answer. Kaidan began removing his own layers, and the last of his Commander's before stripping down their below coverage so that only their tight fitting black boxer briefs remain.

Kaidan lifted Shepard onto the bed and pushed him back into his pillows. He attacked his mouth more and explored his Commander's body, muzzling into his chest and his armpits where his own deodorant and natural musk was strong. At least Shepard made some effort to smell nice.

Shepard gripped his partner's back and received these piercing strikes with pleasure. Whilst Kaidan on the other hand has one hand firmly around his commander's butt whilst the other hand stroked John's warm protruding bulge.

Subtle moans of reluctance and pleasure escaped Shepard's throat, and his partner moved back to suckling on his neck, pushing his head back to his own neck where his cologne is strongest.

Kaidan began moving back and forth over Shepard's manhood and all the factors, the scent, the kissing, the moving, nearly made him burst and he quickly wrapped his legs around Kaidan as if it were to happen. But Kaidan stopped, and sat up before any ejaculation took place.

"We have a lot of time commander.." Kaidan began, patting his own protruding bulge. Shepard sat up, confused, but Kaidan leant forward and planted another kiss and playfully nipped his chin.  
"That was good, what we had going, but I want you to not just want me Shepard".

"Then what do you want Lieutenant?" John replied, kind of pissed.

Kaidan moved his hand up John's defined, lean body. He gently pushed him towards the back wall of the bed and put his arm leaning above Shepard's head. He budged his head forward past Shepard's face so he was talking into his ear, and Shepard could get another whiff of Kaidan's irresistible scent. "I want you to truly need me, to need this Shepard..."

"Kaidan.."

"_I need _you to need this. To need us to connect, to take all of me in, maybe even hurt you.."

Kaidan moved back in front of Shepard, their eyes staring with the relentless want of each other, and planted one more kiss, "Will you, John Shepard, risk being hurt and let me in?".


	2. Chapter 2

**This is nothing more than a bit of smutty mangasm. If you're here for something deep and relevant to the Mass Effect canon well bad news. I will go over all the relationships that intrigue me (some of them not available but whatever we'll just pretend Jacod and Vega are secretly batting for the same team).**

**-In reply to the lovely reviews. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I literally forgot the email I used for this account, and I love the idea of a James/Kaidan/Shep sandwich and the idea of suggestions.**

**So if there's any gay pairings you'd be interested in seeing explored then just say so.**

**Also, side note: have you guys played that Citadel DLC? It gets the feels going that's for sure.**

**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: AN EARTH QUAKE HAPPENED WHILST I WAS WRITING THIS I SHIT YOU NOT.**

* * *

Shepard's breaths became heavy, Kaidan was suggesting something he had never tried before, being the receiving end so-to-speak.

The atmosphere was perfect for it, however.

"I trust you Kaidan, on the battlefield, and now.."

Kaidan leant forward again, and kissed his Commander, "like on the battlefield, don't expect me to be gentle. Commander."

Smirking, John replied "I wouldn't expect anything less Lieutenant". He then mustered up the strength to tug Kaidan's tight black boxer briefs down a smidge to reveal his musky pubes and the top of his defined hips. Then beginning of Alenko's manhood was extremely thick, comparable to the girth of his wrists and so obviously erect. These military prescribed undergarments were tight enough to hold it down.

Kaidan finished the job, pulling the rest of his cock from it's steamy constraints and it revealed a length so staggeringly impressive it nearly outgrows the distance of Commander Shepard's Abdomen.

"You can't seriously expect _that _to be the first dick that gives it to me, Kaidan?" John complained.

"All we need is a little help Shepard, nothing my biotics can't fix-"

"Your what?"

Before Shepard could oppose this Alenko had already sealed his commander's mouth shut with force, and began to pull down the last of his clothing.

Shepard had nothing to be ashamed of either, it was immense and has probably made a lot of men squeal in pleasure in the past. The pre-ejaculation present had been so heavy that it flowed down John's abdomen and hips in canal and what can only be described as pre-cum waterfalls. _Precum fucking waterfalls._

John's face turned red and he grunted under his confinement as Kaidan scooped up some ejaculate and gently stroked it down Shepard's face to his sealed lips before bringing the rest to his own and indulging in it.

After tasting John's excitement, literally. Kaidan pushed his commander's legs up and saw that Shepard's entrance was basically sealed shut.

He dug up some more pre-ejaculate and stuck his beefy fingers inside John, hearing grunts of searing pain from his Commander. This motivated him to dig deeper and deeper into the rectum but he was growing impatient. Nothing Kaidan could do would prepare John for the main event, so he boldly employed bore biotics to force the hole open.

John yelped beneath his inability to speak once more, and his eyes grew misty.

Kaidan leant forward and unsealed John's mouth, and heard a heavy but reserved moan as Shepard clenched his face together. Tears from each eye began to stream down and Alenko brushed the side of his cheeks, "Commander?" he began.

Shepard opened his eyes up, they were beginning to turn puffy and red. "I'm happy Kaidan, don't worry about me" he said.

Kaidan enlarged the biotic's field and subsequently spread apart John's entrance more, earning another painful grunt.

"Maybe another-"

Shepard grabbed Kaidan's arm before he could declare anything, "fuck me, Alenko. Do it now".

Kaidan narrow his eyes, kissing Shepard once again and then pulling him into an embrace, their deodorants and colognes, their sweaty musks, their bare skin and their pubic hair, joined as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Kaidan thrust, he thrusted the thrust of all thrusts into Shepard. He penetrated so deeply, with so much energy and aggression. Shepard's growl of fulfillment and utter pain was covered by another deep lustful meeting of their now gaping mouths.

Alenko hardened and grew more aggressive with each round. beating the inside of his Commander with his manhood over and over and over again.

Kaidan sat up and hastened his thrusts, muttering words grown out of the pleasure he was experience under his panting. Shepard grabbed Kaidan's thighs and squeezed them as he was in too much pain to even consider saying actual words other than "fuck".

Time passed, much longer than anticipated, and John was an a breaking point.

At that moment, Kaidan released the biotics supporting Shepard's hole and the true girth and length of Kaidan's weapon was felt. Shepard's legs froze and tensed as well as the walls of his rectum. Kaidan let out a long husky moan as he finally thrust as deep and hard as he ever has, releasing a reserve of a seamen so heavy in volume that it spurt out the stretched sides of the entrance onto Shepard's bed and inner thighs and leaked out the underside in what seemed like gallons.

Shepard hadn't finished, and was heaving at a loss for words. Kaidan smiled and poked the head of John's cock and with a growl the boot he shot a load of cum that covered his face, torso, and the head flicked forth to cover Alenko some as well.

No words were exchanged, this just ended in Kaidan once again leaning down and embracing his commander. It was just a lot stickier than it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is nothing more than a bit of smutty mangasm. If you're here for something deep and relevant to the Mass Effect canon well bad news. I will go over all the relationships that intrigue me (some of them not available but whatever we'll just pretend Jacob and Vega are secretly batting for the same team).**

* * *

"You did _what_?" Vega exclaimed, so surprised by this that he actually stopped exercising.

"You heard me, James. It was great, I can't believe someone as submissive as him managed to beat you in a fist fight" said Kaidan.

James laughed, "Loco, completely loco. So why are you telling me this Alenko?"

"I have an idea that involves you"

"I already don't like the sound of this" says James.

"Your buddy, Cortez, turned me down but I figured since you're not a wuss you could indulge me?"

James leaned back on his station, "you suggesting a threesome Alenko?".

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, well done, James."

"Not interested, if Liara was down here asking in regards to, I dunno, Traynor, then I'd do it. But no females whatsoever? I may like a good time but I'm not like you and Shepard, Alenko."

Kaidan chuckled, "You're passing up a great opportunity to stick it to your commander, you know that right?".

"Stick it to'em?"

"Yes," Kaidan began, "you'd be stickin'it to him good Vega. Shepard likes it rough. Unless you're not up to-"

"I'm in, Alenko. Just let me get ready" James agrees.

"You like the idea of making the Commander squeal?"

"I like the idea of wiping that smug look he gives me after sparring."

"Even with your cock?"

"You guys better make this worth while for me" James walks off to prepare himself.

* * *

Alenko and Vega were in the elevator going up to Shepard's quarters.

"Vega you're looking sharp, did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah yeah, I put on heaps of deodorant and that cologne you gave me, it's making me a little frisky though" James answers.

"Good, you may even be turned on by this."

"Just the idea of tearing his mouth and ass up with my dick it making me hard".

"No-homo right?" Joked Kaidan.

"It's this fucking cologne you gave Alenko".

* * *

A while later, Shepard, Alenko and Vega had consumed some alcohol and a conversation regarding John and Kaidan's scenario had been brought up.

"Never knew you swung that way Commander, what with your previous relationships and all" James commented.

"You must not know as much as you thought Vega, I've have quite a lot of experience with boys"

"Emphasis on _boys _Vega, Shepard hadn't been handled by a _real _man until I showed up" said Kaidan.

"Oh can it Alenko"

"I'm a bit jealous Commander, with all this attention you're giving Kaidan I feel a bit excluded" said Vega.

"Why would you feel excluded? You're not gay."

"I have a dick too Commander, and a mouth is a mouth at the end of the day you know?"

Kaidan laughed.

Shepard considered this and turned to Alenko, "would you mind if I?"  
"Not at all," Kaidan began, "It'll be fun watching".

Vega unzipped his fly and let out a ferocious piece of meat. It was a foot long, and a thick as a beer can.

"How in the hell do you hide that?" Shepard asked.

"Lots of masturbation and really tight underwear." said Vega.

Shepard went down on him and could barley fit the head in his mouth.  
Kaidan was removing Shepard's jacket and kissed the back of his neck. Mildly dry humping him as he suck a hand up with warm smooth torso beneath his tight black shirt.

Shepard went up and gasped for air, precum dripping from his lips and bursting from Vega's cock head. "This isn't turning into a threesome, Alenko".

"Do you mind, Vega?" Kaidan asked.

"Nope" Vega replied swiftly.

"That two against one Commander".

James pushed Shepard back down onto his manhood, then removing his tight white shirt. At that point his manly smell and that heavy cologne flooded Shepard's senses and clouded his mind. He went down further onto James' foot long and began breathing heavily through his nose.

Kaidan removed John's pants and kissed his lower back before the lining of his boxer briefs, Shepard let out an immature giggle from the ticklish sensation of it. James forced John back down onto his cock saying "no one told you to stop, commander".

Vega stood and removed all of his clothing from his body. He brushed his hand over his torso and pinched his nipples to work up a full erection.

Vega now stood up, letting Shepard breathe for a moment.

Precum leaked heavily from John's mouth, falling to the floor the a slow motion waterfall. His face was loose and covered in penile fluids and saliva, "this is too much, I can't do it. James, Alenko, you can do whatever you want with me but please not at the same time".

"Looks like the commander will let us do _anything._" Kaidan remarked.  
"But it's going to be at the same time commander, we won't have much free time after this" said Vega.

Shepard grunted, "but what about what I want?"

James grunted and forced his member back into Shepard's mouth, this time pushing the entire length of it down his commander's throat and continuing to thrust it. "That wasn't part of our plan, commander" Alenko commented, " 'sides, you know damn well you want this the most".

Kaidan used biotics to force Shepard's hand to start playing with Alenko's dick. Shepard let out sighs of pain because of his lack of control and James roared in pleasure at the feeling of forcing his inhuman cock down John's throat.

Minutes went by with only one short stop for Shepard to catch his breath.

"I feel like peeing, Alenko you need to take over" said James.

"I got the exact same feeling, James, but I don't think we have to walk all the way to the bathroom to do that" Kaidan suggested.

Shepard's watery eyes widened, he tried to pull his head away but couldn't.

"Just let it out James, I'll go next".

James grunted, "Whatever man, this is crazy" he said before his cock flushed a stream of urine into John. Shepard had no choice but to swallow the strong current but Kaidan approached to have his full next.

James pulled his cock away letting a few small jets out into Shepard's face. John panted with a great husk in his throat, and then moved on to Kaidan's member willingly.

"'attaboy" Alenko remarked.

Shepard began to move back and forth between James and Kaidan's members, and removed his shirt and let out his own erection from his tight boxer briefs. He let the musk of men in the air get him into the swing of things, and now he belonged to Kaidan and James.

Kaidan pulled Shepard up with biotics and planted a harsh kiss into him, James fumbled with John's lean, firm ass and laughed in excitement, "he looks fucking tight Alenko" said James.

"I wonder if you'll be able to take two of us as once in your ass, Shepard." said Alenko.


End file.
